The infamous last son
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: Delsin a boy who is immune to the infection but what happens when he looses his family and it sends him down a spiral into depression and what will happen when he meets a certain girl who is also immune to the infection. this is my first depressing story and it will include things like self harm read at your own risk. (name of story has been changed) (crossover)
1. Chapter 1: Delsin Rowe

**AN: h-hey guys angelhunter1901 bringing you a new story but i just want to give another warning just in case you didn't read the summery this will contain cutting but i will also fill the story with happy moments and lots of smut... i is a fan of smut (not a typo) but i also want to say this the main character (person the story follows from the third person ... had to make it clear) is Delsin Rowe from InFAMOUS second son also the name may be changed if i can find a better name but if you want one of your Original Characters in this story or if you have any ideas for the story OR if have any questions about the story then please private message me (pairings Ellie X Delsin and Joel X OC but this one is a maybe)**

 **(i recently got grammerly so this chapter was edited by that program 23/8/16)**

 **"dialogue"**

 _ **'thoughts'**_

Delsin stood on top of a building an M1911 in the back pocket of his jeans a red and black backpack with a pack of beef jerky and a few clips within it.

He was wearing a black t-shirt a red jumper and over that he was wearing a black leather jacket and he was wearing a pair of jeans.

Delsin heard a twig snap behind him and he is quickly turned around drawing his pistol and aiming for the head then he realized it was his father Ace Rowe and his older brother Reggie Rowe.

His father walked up to him as Delsin turned back around and put his pistol back into the back pocket of his jeans and stared down at the streets that were filled with a mix of infected and clickers the only thing he could hear was the click-click sound of the clickers.

Delsin felt a hand on his shoulder as his father said "you're so strong Delsin you're stronger than we have ever thought you would be and you have lived through so much and I'm so proud of you and to think fifteen years ago your mother and I got to hold you for the very first time"

Delsin felt no emotion he couldn't show anyone how he felt …he refused to show anyone how he felt.

He refused to show his father he normally just stared at his father he normally just stared at his father with a blank face and at Reggie with a small smile because he knew that Reggie will protect him no matter what … even if he died trying.

Delsin just stood there looking down at the horde of infected and clicker then he heard Reggie speak "Delsin please Talk to us" Delsin shook his head he couldn't get close to and one that is what they told him back in the Quarantine Zone that he couldn't get close to anyone because they will eventually die whether, from old age, natural causes or the worst way to die and that is being bitten or eaten by an infected.

Delsin kept looking at the horde refusing to speak like he always does then he heard his father sigh and say "we're burning daylight we should get moving" Delsin nodded and his Father started walking towards a completely intact building with moss and ivy growing all over it and Delsin could clearly see the sign that was somehow still intact and the sign read 'S.T.A.R. labs' then they started to jump from building to building until they got to the thickest part of the horde and they had nowhere to go.

"where do we go" it was Delsin who spoke and it was his first time speaking in three years and he continued "And while I'm in the mood to talk why are we even going to S.T.A.R. labs anyway?"

His father looked at Delsin and said "we go back the way we came and try to find another way to S.T.A.R. labs and we are going there because there is apparently a Cure somewhere"

Delsin nodded refusing to show how scared and how unsure he was about this plan.

Delsin, Reggie, and their Father retraced their steps until they found a part of the street where they could climb down from the building they were standing on and get to the S.T.A.R. labs building without much incident but whether they could pull it off with Reggie being twenty-four his father being forty-two and Delsin being fifteen was a different story entirely.

They started climbing the stairs to the bottom floor Delsin had his pistol drawn even though it would draw the horde if he shot it.

They snuck over to a building across the road and climbed the stairs within the building as quietly as possible but they stopped when they heard a few clicks coming from the two rooms in front of them as Delsin readied his pistols as his father whispered "how many rounds"

Delsin pulled out the clip and said "10 rounds in my mag" he replaced the clip and loaded the pistol.

He saw Reggie reloading his 6 inch .357 python revolver **(AN: it's like Rick's from the walking dead)** as he said "6 rounds with another 6 spare"

Ace nodded as he checked the ammo in his 9mm pistol as he said "damn only 5 out of my 10 round capacity" he loaded the pistol so it could be fired at moments noticed and Delsin did the same.

Delsin noticed a glass bottle and a brick on the ground he put his pistol in his back pocket and he picked up both the glass bottle and the brick and he held the glass bottle while he put the brick in his backpack.

Delsin pulled his arm back ready to throw then Ace stopped him as he said "Delsin what the fuck do you think you're doing"

Delsin took a few steps back and pulled his arm back more than he threw the bottle all the way to the end of the hall and all they heard was the sound of glass shattering then they saw that roughly 16 clickers ran out of the two rooms and down the hall following the sound of the shattering glass.

"Delsin that was our only way out," Ace said with anger dripping from his voice

Delsin rolled his eyes and pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and began to walk as quietly as possible and flicked the blade out and proceeded into the dark hallway ignoring his father's panicked whispers for him to come back.

Delsin quickly but quietly approached one of the Clickers and thrust his switchblade into its head then taking the blade out of its skull letting its body drop to the ground then he snuck up behind another clicker and thrust the blade in its skull and let the body fall as well but the sound was heard by 5 clickers which rounded on him.

Delsin backed up careful not to back up towards Ace and Reggie.

Delsin kept backing up until he heard the familiar sound of Reggie's Revolver soon he heard the other thirteen clickers make a horrible screeching sound and ran towards them and without thinking Delsin dropped his Switchblade and pulled out his M1911 pistol and pulled the trigger putting a Bullet into one of the clickers and it fell to the floor he sent another shot into the darkness and he heard a thudding sound.

Delsin fired two more rounds into the darkness and heard two consecutive thuds then he heard the familiar sound of Ace's 9mm pistol and there were three gunshots but Delsin only heard one single thud as he thought _'Dad's got 2 more rounds before he has to resort to using his knife'_.


	2. Chapter 2: Death do you three part ways

**AN: so shit happens in this chapter and two familiar faces appear within Delsin's 'town' and he decides to follow them to protects them or at least one of them**

 **"dialogue"**

 _ **'thoughts'**_

Delsin Fired another round into the darkness that is the hall way and heard a thud of the clicker hitting the ground soon 5 came running out of the hall way and one went charging a Delsin which he put down with a point blank shot to the head then Delsin looked at Reggie who had put down his single clicker then Delsin looked over to Ace and saw he was fighting Three clickers.

Delsin aimed at a clicker but heard two shots from his Fathers gun then he heard Reggie yell "Delsin there are 5 clickers at the end of the hall I want you to run and don't look back I will catch up with you later" Delsin went to argue then Reggie yelled "Delsin go!" then without looking back Delsin sprinted up the stairs at the end of the hall way dodging the five Clickers and went to the roof closing the roof door behind him as he heard his Fathers screams and Delsin heard four more gun shots from Reggie's Revolver then he heard two more shot from his father's pistol and if Delsin's count is correct **(and if my count is correct)** that leaves two more clickers Delsin stood up to start getting to S.T.A.R. labs but he heard the roof door open to reveal a blood soaked Reggie and from the looks of it Reggie was Bitten in multiple places such as his arms legs and his neck.

Reggie had tears in his eyes probably from the pain of the bites he had received as he walked over to Delsin he said "Delsin I'm bit you have to end it you can't let me turn into one of those… those things" Delsin shook his head refusing to let the tears in his eyes be seen but Reggie walked over to him and handed him their dad's 9mm pistol and Reggie handed Delsin his 6 inch .357 python revolver as he said "Delsin Listen to me I want you to end it with my revolver" Reggie went into his pocket and pulled out all of his rounds for his Revolver and handed them to Delsin as he continued "Delsin please I don't want to turn into one of those things" Delsin shook his head and thrust Reggie's Revolver back at him but Reggie pushed back as he said "keep it even if you want me to turn I want you to have it as a backup weapon and to remember me" Delsin nodded then Reggie said "Dad told me where the Cure is supposed to be in S.T.A.R. labs so if we get there before I turn then I get cured" Delsin nodded and they started running towards the S.T.A.R. labs Building jumping from building to building in silence and this is the only time Delsin was a little thankful for what the soldiers told him at the Quarantine Zone.

They jumped from building to building in complete silence the only thing that made noise was the horde groaning and clicking.

We got to the last building before we had to go down and walk the rest of the way and I climbed down the stairs and was met with two passive runners and I went into the left pocket of my jeans but my switchblade wasn't there _'shit'_ Delsin thought as he looked at Reggie with hope in his eyes and as if knowing what he wanted Reggie took his hunting knife out of his pocket and handed it to Delsin and Delsin quickly stabbed the runner not making the same mistake he made with the clickers and placed the body quietly on the ground then stabbed the other runner in the head and placed the body on the floor and rolling it over so it's stomach was facing up and started looting the first body and found more ammo for his M1911 and Reggie's Revolver and put the rounds in his pockets then whipped off Reggie's Knife and went to hand it back but he got an idea then he held the knife with the blade facing the body and started cutting the body straight down the Centre.

Delsin plunged his hands into the Runner and started to coat himself in the Runner's guts and he ignored Reggie gagging as he got most of his back as he ran down the stairs and ran up to the horde but slowed down and started to merge with the horde.

Delsin's idea worked he was undetected and Reggie being bitten cloaked him from the rest of the horde and Every so often a Clicker or stalker would look at Delsin or Reggie Screech and walk off and Reggie managed to Push his way through the Horde and start walking Side by side with Delsin.

Delsin knew that Reggie was somewhere in between pissed off and scared not only was he bitten but he was walking through a Horde of infected and clickers without any weapons Delsin sensed this and pull out Reggie's knife and handed it to him which he took and held it in a reverse grip ready to stab anything that came close and he did taking out everything that came close but made the body fall quietly.

Soon Reggie started to Feel weak making it so Delsin had to help him the rest of the way to the S.T.A.R. labs building and helped him up the stairs and into the building where we tumbled to the ground and Delsin quickly got to his feet and closed the door to the building and quickly found a lock for It and locked the door.

Reggie said as he recovered from the fall "help me up little brother" Delsin quickly helped him up and helped him walk over to a nearby office chair as Reggie said "the cure if it's even here should be in a draw some where" Delsin nodded and ran to what looked like a med lab and looked through the draws but the only thing he found was morphine and some bandages.

He ran to another door way and ran down the hall going into each office looking room and looking through the draws but he didn't find anything except some spray cans which he loaded into his back pack then walked back to Reggie and leaned against a wall near Reggie and slid down it sitting on the floor refusing to Let tears show in his eyes then he heard Reggie say "anything?" Delsin shook his head then Reggie said "del come here" Delsin didn't move the Reggie spoke again "Delsin come here"

Delsin stood up and walked over to Reggie and stood in front of him staring at the ground as Reggie said "Del I just want you to know I'm so proud of you and if you ever find a girl or even a boy who you love more than your own life and I know you will protect them better then I protected you" Tears threatened to show themselves but Delsin wouldn't let them as Reggie continued "Del I want you to tie me up until you are ready to end me do you heard me" Delsin didn't do anything and Reggie said "Del do you understand me" Delsin nodded as Reggie said "I have rope in my bag" Delsin nodded and walked to Reggie's bag and took out the rope and put it on his shoulder then sat on the ground again pulling his knees up to his Chest and he tried to keep his face emotionless while a war raged on inside of him.

Soon Delsin saw the sky start getting Dark and he looked at Reggie who had fallen asleep an hour ago and Delsin just sat there waiting for Reggie to wake up from either waking up normally or being woken up by the infection but nothing happened with him.

The only thing that could be heard was the Horde and Reggie's slow, shallow but steady breathing Delsin felt like slamming his head against the wall hoping it will kill him but he knew that Reggie would want him to stay alive regardless how it turns out.

I heard a small Groan coming from somewhere close I went to grab my knife but I realized I must have dropped it in one of the building then remembering what Reggie told him he quickly got up and tied one end of the rope around Reggie's neck then dragging him over to a pole that was still attached to the building and tied the other end there and sat at the other end of the room and watched the still sleep groaning Reggie and just waited.

Reggie opened his eyes suddenly and looked directly at me his eyes glowing orange his skin now red and it looked like his mouth suddenly started to drip blood Delsin looked around and saw this building was made completely out of diamond-infused steel one of the strongest material in the world. **(AN: I created this type of metal while I was Role playing/dicking around with a friend on skype so I decided to add it into the story as an explanation for why the S.T.A.R. labs building was still intact)**

as Delsin looked around he heard fast foot steps leading towards him and looked over towards them and saw that the Runner version of Reggie was trying to get at him but was choking itself in the process the rope was short enough that the runner version of Reggie couldn't get at him so Delsin could explore the complex at his own leisure but for right now Delsin needed to Rest up then go out for supplies so he went the furthest he could from the newly Turned Reggie and laid down using his backpack as a pillow and he passed out almost instantly.

When Delsin woke up was early morning and he couldn't hear the Horde outside so he got up remembering to keep his distance from the newly turned Reggie and looked out the window to see that the horde had been killed or at least the clickers have been and the Runners were heading to all the surrounded buildings and the stalkers Followed but all was left was like 20 Bloaters and they would Destroy the Diamond-infused steel within a few minutes so Delsin started to search the Building again killing a few clickers in further parts of the complex but he did a full two laps of the complex then put a hand on a wall that just so happened to open up a secret door and that secret room happened to have what he was looking for all along it was the cure it was a bottle of pills and the description read take two pills after being bitten until the bite heals then stop taking them (will not work and people who have already turned) and there next to it was a .25 Cal sniper with a silencer on it.

Delsin picked it up and looked down the scope which zoomed in so much to the point where he could shoot something from 60 km away **(AN: is that a thing? I hope it's a thing)** Delsin shouldered the sniper and picked up the pills that was the cure and thought about disposing of them but thought against it considering it was man kinds only way to stay human.

Soon Delsin walked back into the main complex avoiding the turned Reggie who made a lung for him and sat down away from him and checked the magazine in his new sniper rifle and it had full ammo he felt like things were looking up then he got up shouldered his new rifle and started to search the draws at the Desk and found more ammo for the sniper rifle which he put in his pocket and he found a weird looking emblem and it looked like a circle with a gold outline a black centre and in the dead set centre of the emblem was a lightning bolt.

Delsin put the emblem in his pocket then he continued searching then he found what looked like a phone it was fairly big but it wasn't to big it was white with the silver words that read 'Samsung' on it.

The phone had a black case and Delsin picked up and clicked the button on the centre bottom bringing the screen to life and he checked the battery which read 10% soon he found the charger and plug for it and plugged it into a wall plug that happened to be where he set up his new room and turned the power point on and to his amazement it started charging then he kept looking and ended up finding a AUX cable, a pair of earphone and a headset he put his new loot in his bag as he said to himself "I've got to get my switchblade and soon within the next few days or a week at the latest"

 **A few weeks later**

Delsin had heard gun shot fired off multiple time which delayed his plan to get his switchblade but he had a feeling whoever was near him were ready to take out those 20 bloaters and soon enough he heard a Bloater roar and he ran to a window with his cleaned sniper rifle and started to pop shots off taking out one of the toxin sacks then took another shot hitting the one that was harder to hit which was the one on its back then took one more shot which hit the one on its stomach then took the final shot and killed it and ducked behind the window just as a toxin bomb came through the window and exploded at the end opposite me then I reloaded and popped up again and repeated what I did with the first and just as the final Bloater was killed Delsin heard a knock on the door and while shouldering his sniper and drew his M1911 and he unlocked the door then opened it keeping the now stalker like Reggie hidden as he saw a few men in front of him and one of them said "hey we just wanted to say thanks for helping us with those bloaters and we wanted you to have these" the man handed me enough ammo for my sniper rifle to last me years.

Delsin smiled and said "thanks it was nothing"

The man that gave him the ammo smiled and said "do you know who killed that man in the building a few buildings down"

Delsin nodded and said "yes he was my father and he was killed by clickers"

The man's smile disappeared as he pulled out some more supplies as he said "so you must be D Rowe?"

he held up Delsin's Switchblade that had D Rowe calved into the hand and Delsin smiled and went to take it and he held it in his hand as he said "thanks when you guys left I was going to go looking for it"

The man nodded and said "well I let you go back to what you were you doing"

Delsin closed the door and locked it again and sat down watching Reggie try to get to him but Delsin stood up and said "I'm sorry brother you did well but this is where your path ends and mine continues" Delsin flicked his blade out and stabbed Reggie in the head and said "see you in heaven big brother"

Delsin flicked the blade back into the handle and put it in his pocket and walked to his bag and unlocked the door and opened it and he made sure that those men were gone and he left the building and ran down the street towards the building where his father had been eaten by Clickers and soon enough he found it and climbed the stairs with his M1911 in his hands and he shot all the stray runners and stalkers that weren't killed when the men took out the Horde and soon on the second floor I found my father's body surrounded by Dead clickers.

Delsin sat kneeled down as he said "I'm sorry I wasn't as much help as I could have been I could have saved you if I had stayed and helped you would be right here next to me with Reggie but I ran and I swear on your grave that I will not do that to someone I care about" Delsin stood up and grabbed his father's bag and started to search through it trying his best to be emotionless as he found a picture of Ace, his mother Shelby, Reggie and himself.

Delsin folded the picture and put it in his pocket then took the remainder of Ace's belonging and put them into his bag and took off his Father's hooded leather jacket and put it in his back then started to walk up to the top of the building and drew his Sniper and laid down setting up the sniper on a bi pod he found and watched the only street that wasn't infested with infected but nothing came until suddenly he saw two people one looked like a man and the other looked like a girl and soon they came close enough into his scope range to be fully identified the girl looked about thirteen to fifteen with Reddish brown hair and the male looked like he was in his early forties or early fifties and he had greying black hair but it instantly told Delsin that they weren't to be trusted but he kinda liked the girl he thought she looked kind of cute.

He got up and quickly ran down the stairs and ran to the S.T.A.R. labs building and packed up his stuff and put his phone headphone and earbuds **(a mini headset but with bud like parts that go in your ears in case you didn't know)** He put them in his bag and peaked out the door and saw that the guy and girl were walking a few miles away but he waited for them to get ahead of him and he started to follow them until they took a rest within a house that they managed to clear of clickers but Delsin climbed the house onto the roof and he felt like he had to protect them no matter what or he had to protect at least …. The girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Lincoln

**AN: ok so maybe there isn't any cutting or such YET but i have an idea on how to implement it i just need to have the scene created in my head but this is more or less a chapter filled with plot and a POV change that will be back to normal next chapter but i would also like to say that the Phone Delsin found at S.T.A.R. labs is a Samsung Galaxy S4 the same phone i own in real life and the songs Delsin will listen to on it will be from my playlist so with that out of the way on to the chapter also I'm a beta Reader as well so if you have any stories would would like Beta read then do what it takes to get it to me but be sure to look at my Beta reader profile thing but please favorite follow and review**

 **"dialogue"**

 _ **'thoughts'**_

 _ **(name's POV) ((POV change))**_

Delsin laid down on the flat roof and set up the bipod on his sniper rifle and guarded the house that the man and girl had called their rest stop but he heard the man say "Ellie get some rest I'll take first watch I'll wake you in a bit"

Delsin heard the girl whose name he now knew sigh and say "whatever Joel"

Delsin looked through the scope and started to scan the street for anything that moved such as an animal that he could eat later, a bandit group or even some kind of an infected but nothing showed up so Delsin put the butt of his sniper on the ground and rolled over on to his back and looked up at the stars as he thought _'why was I born into this world? Why was I even born I've lost everyone I care for…"_ Delsin sighed as he thought _'I have no one to help me and no one to back me up'_ Delsin heard a rustling sound as he rolled back over put the butt of the rifle to his armpit and looked down the scope seeing a bush rustling and a small Rabbit hopped out Delsin went to pull the trigger to kill it but he decided against it.

Delsin looked over his shoulder and saw a tree growing through a hole in the roof and he shouldered his sniper rifle and started to climb it and sat on a branch and looked out at the street with nothing to do but wait for something to show up.

 **6 hours later**

after what seemed like an eternity Delsin heard Joel's voice down in the house as he said quietly but load enough for Delsin to hear "Ellie wake up" no Female voice followed then Joel Repeated himself "Ellie wake up"

Delsin heard Ellie say "what do you want Joel?"

"it's your watch"

Ellie Yawned as she said "does that mean I get a gun for once"

"yes Ellie"

Delsin heard Joel load a pistol and he heard Ellie walk to the window as he climbed down from the tree and climbed off the building shouldering his rifle once again and sat down on the floor waiting for Joel to fall asleep as Delsin thought _'should I show myself? … what is she tells that Joel Guy I don't feel like Dying today'_ Delsin took off his leather jacket and took out his dad's hooded leather jacket and put it on while putting his leather jacket in his bag and put the hood on and started to sneak quietly under the cover of darkness to a building across from the house and drew his M1911 pistol and grabbed a Clip out of his bag and put it within the pistol and loaded it then started to climb the stairs with his M1911 pistol in hand.

Delsin remembered that he shouldn't be shooting a gun at night and put it in his back pocket and pulled out his switchblade and started to climb the stairs and found no infected within the building so he proceeded to climb to the top level where there was a giant hole in the wall facing the street and Delsin took his sniper off this shoulder and laid down on the rubble strewn floor and set up the Bipod on the ground and looked down into the house window to see the Red head girl Delsin knew as Ellie sitting on the windowsill just looking out of the window then Delsin thought _'how didn't she see me I was basically right in front of her face'_ Delsin continued to watch Ellie until the sun rose and Delsin was beyond tired but he pushed through and stood up shouldering his sniper rifle and ran down the stairs but waited for them to start walking then started to follow when he saw that they were headed towards Lincoln he decided to take to the roofs and saw that Joel and Ellie decided to stay on the street Delsin started to run along the roof tops following them closely.

It was silent the only thing Delsin heard was his fast footsteps because Ellie and Joel suddenly took off running and he followed suit until they got to a wall where Joel boosted Ellie up onto the wall then she helped him up and Delsin stopped a few Roofs away and looked down the scope of his Sniper rifle and Saw Joel pick up a Bow with a few arrows and Delsin had one thought running through his head and that thought was _'come on dude give her the Bow come on'_ Delsin saw Ellie pleading Joel to give her the bow but Delsin Saw Joel shake his head and Delsin saw the Disappointment on Ellie's face and it broke his heart but he had to push forward and if Delsin promised himself that he would find a bow for her.

Delsin shouldered his sniper and continued to follow them from building to building taking out every clicker or infected that came into his sight and taking out a single booby trap that Joel wouldn't see in time then continued to jump from roof to roof keeping his hood up and his face hidden but on one roof top he found a smoke bomb.

He picked up and put in his pocket for quick and easy use then continued on his way but soon he got so far ahead of them he couldn't see Joel or Ellie anymore and he sat down and waited for them to turn up but soon enough he heard Joel say "Ellie enough with the questions ok? I'm tired"

"well so am I Joel and you don't see me complaining" Ellie retorted.

"what did you just do" Joel countered.

With a sigh Ellie said "whatever Joel"

"if you can be quiet for the rest of the trip which means no questions no singing guitar riffs just pure silence and I'll give you a gun"

"For real Joel?"

"yes now-"

"I know I know pure silence"

Delsin continued to follow them until they reached a garage looking building then he heard Clickers and runners running to the area then he heard something happening from within the building but Delsin remained calm and drew his Sniper rifle and looked down the scope shooting one of the runners right before it got into the building then he shot another runner killing it then he continued to take out each runner and clicker that came past only missing a few that ran into a building but Delsin heard a Revolver shot sound within seconds of the runner or clicker entering the building but soon enough Delsin saw a big man walk through the street and he pulled out a machete and Delsin lined up his newly reloaded sniper with his head but he moved out of his Scope Range but soon he Came back with Joel and Ellie at his heels and Delsin went to aim at the big male but his Scope Landed on Ellie instead and soon he realized that she was looking directly at him and he stood up from the crouching position he was in and started to run on the roof top and start to jump from roof to roof then he stopped at a section they had to pass through to get anywhere in the town and Delsin sat down.

 _'_ _she fucking saw me'_ Delsin thought _'I'm a dead man at the age of 15 and it's my fault she has probably told that Joel guy that I had her in my scope. why was I so careless?'_ Delsin sighed and pulled out the phone he found a little while ago and unlocked it and to his amazement it didn't have a password on it and soon he started to scroll through the music and he soon found one he liked the sound of so he pulled out the earbuds plugged them in and tapped the song titled shinedown - enemies but right above it was another song called shinedown - call me so Delsin guessed that shinedown was the person the songs were by.

Delsin stood up put the phone in his pocket and walked to the edge of the roof and sat down with one earbud in and waited for three people he was waiting for.

(Ellie's POV)

Ellie followed close behind Joel as he talked with the guy but two things still bugged her if that boy was a bandit or a hunter the guy would have known about him and he would have killed her but he didn't and the second was that she didn't know who he was but he helped them and she didn't know his motives for it but she didn't care she would thank him even if she had to hunt him down to do so.

She continued to follow Joel staying quiet about the boy she saw and just kinda hummed a tune that was in her head but Joel quickly stopped her by saying "Ellie this is you're only warning If you make any sound again you won't get the gun"

"can I at least choose what gun I want from your arsenal"

"if your quiet unless an infected is trying to kill you or me then yes"

"sounds like you and your daughter have a friendly relationship" the big guy said and that is another thing that bothered Ellie she didn't know the guy's name.

"I'm not his Daughter"

"Ellie what did I say"

"easy there Joel she was just correcting me"

"bill you can't be serious"

 _'_ _So this is bill'_ Ellie thought _'I thought he would be a complete dickhead and all about order and knowing where everything Is and people not touching his shit'_ **(AN: ok this will be an OOC bill because I'm trying to stray away from the game while keeping all of the events in place just with character changes OOC = out of character FYI)**

"Joel leave the kid be she is just trying to entertain herself keep in mind there isn't much for her to do now a days but with us we could go to friends' houses or go to the park after school or hell even played Pokémon in our day"

"that is true bill"

Ellie rolled her eyes as she listened to Joel and Bill reminisce about the past before the infection but Ellie's thoughts were somewhere else they were on the boy that could have killed her at any moment but he didn't she thought of him as he guardian angel someone protecting her from the infected and bandits Ellie felt Special knowing that the boy she saw is risking his life to protect hers but there is one more thing Ellie wants to know beside his name and that is … why is he protecting her.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad feelings and more

**AN: Ok so sorry for the none upload but I was with out a Updating method but I'm back with this new chapter and I used the app documents beta but I just want to say this chapter contains Woman abuse and in later chapters there will be thing like Rape and Drug abuse (the drug will be vertigo the purple and green pill from the arrow) but on to the chapter.**

Delsin sat at the edge of the roof, he had almost been through a whole play through of the songs on the phone he found and based off of the time that it said on the Recently added Playlist it has been about 5 hours but soon he heard three sets of foot steps two sounded like men and one sounded like a woman's foot steps. Delsin stood up taking the earbud out of his ear and stopped the song which was love the way you lie by someone called Eminem and put the phone and ear phones in his bag and got ready to follow and soon three silloettes appeared in the sun set and Delsin looked through his scope to look st them and saw Ellie then straight away he started jumping from building to building as fast as he could and soon he was close enough that he could hear Ellie sighing every so often.

Soon he heard someone Yell "hey kid!" Delsins' attention snapped to Joel as he yelled "yes you! would you like to tag alone with us"

Delsin stopped and so did the other three then he yelled "only for a bit I don't think I have enough rounds to make it through by myself"

so Delsin found a stair way and came out of the building Lucky that there weren't clickers or Infected running around and join with the others and walked with them hanging in the back near Ellie incase she needed him then he heard Joel say "no kid you up here with us I can risk loosing that girl"

Delsin nodded and walked up to Joel as he muttered "yes sir"

Delsin took one glance at ellie and saw that she had Questions for him when she got the chance. Delsin walked next to Joel as he kept an ear out for any thing that might harm them the he heard Joel Whisper "How long have you been following us kid"

"about a Day now"

"why"

"enough Joel stop questioning the kid because from the looks of it the girl has a few questions for him but all the questions can wait until we get back to my hang out and we are fed"

Delsins' eyes lit up as he said "you have food?"

"I do indeed kid" the big man said "oh by the why my name is Bill and the other guy is Joel and the Girls' name is Ellie"

'Ellie' the name echoed in Delsins' ears on an seemingly endless loop then he heard Joels' voice say "this is the Part where you give us your name"

Delsin cleared his throut as he said "I'm sorry but I don't know you Guys and even though you have shown me great kindness"

Delsin glanced at Bill who was the one shown the kindness then continued "well one of you at least but I don't really give my name to people I barely know"

Delsin saw Bill put a hand on Joels' shoulder to stop him from punching and or yelling at Delsin as he said "that is reasonable isn't it Joel"

Joel took Bills' hand off his shoulder as he said "What ever bill" They continued walking Delsin every so often glance back at Ellie and everytime he did he was met with a pair of green eyes that showed that she felt comfortable and safe with him around but they also told him she wasn't sure why but one time Delsin stared to long and was met with a hand coliding with the back of his head and his attention was snapped back a head of him as he heard Joel say "don't get any ideas kid"

soon Bill said "were almost there" but after he said that the four heard multiple screeches the bill quickly said "second thought let's take the long route"

Bill wasted no time running into a building and the others followed until they got into a basement like area where spores were and Delsin said "um I don't have a mask and neither does ellie"

Joel rounded on him as he said "don't worry about her she is nothing to to you"

Delsin saw Ellie stand in between the two of them as she said anger Dripping from her voice "don't ever fucking speak for me Joel"

Joels' eyes flared up as he brought his the back of his hand down on Ellies' face and Everything from there happened in a blur and before Delsins' brain could Register what happened He had his M1911 pistol drawn and aimed at Joels' head as he said "don't you ever do that" seconds turned into an eternity then Delsin saw Joel move his hand to his back pocket and Delsin flicked off the Safety off as he said "I wouldn't if I Were you"

Joel brought his hand back into view as he said "now son we can talk about this"

"What is there to talk about" Delsin was pissed and Joel could sense it.

"we could talk about why your sticking up for her even though you just met her"

"that is my business"

"she is not your problem so why are you protecting her"

Delsins' grip loosened slightly but he tightened his hold on the gun the Joel said "you don't even know why your protecting her do you?"

Delsin was determined to protect someone in need even if he didn't know them but Delsin kept his cool as he said with venom In his voice "it doesn't matter what she is to me or why I'm protecting her I'm just doing what I was raised to do and that is to protect those in need"

Delsin felt Bills' hand on his shoulder as he said "put the gun away kid"

"only way I'm putting the gun down is if I stay near Ellie at all times"

Delsin didn't take his eyes off Joel as Joel said "fine whatever"

Delsin heard the recluctency in his voice but put the Gun in his back pocket and walked over to Ellie who was leaning against a wall as far away from Joel as possible and holding her right cheek.

Delsin walked up to her and on closer observation he noticed tears running Down Ellies' cheeks and she said as she pushed herself closer to the wall "stay away from me!"

Delsins' heart broke when he heard the fear in her voice and saw the fear in her eyes.

Delsin put a hand out as he said "I'm not going to you I promise"

Delsin saw her eyes dart from his hand to his eyes then back to his hand and she hesitated before putting her hand in his and he pulled her off the wall and took his hand back as he whispered "I will protect you no matter what even if it seems like I'm gone for good I'm not" Ellie nodded understanding everyword then Delsin said "do you have a mask or something on you?"

Ellie nodded as she said her voice shaking "y-yes I D-Do I a-always keep a s-spare in case Joel n-needs it"

Delsin nodded and said "then what about you?" Delsin saw Ellie glance over his shoulder to where Joel was still standing but Delsin took one hand and turned her Face so that Ellie was looking at him as he said "don't worry about him and what he thinks I'm asking you the questions and I want you to answer them without him telling you what not to say"

Ellie nodded her Green eyes Locking with Delsins' blue eyes as she said her voice still shaking "I-I don't n-need one"

Delsin looked into her eyes as he said simply "why"

Ellies' looked away from Delsin as she said her voice no longer shaking but still wavering slightly "I'm Immune" Ellie sounded like she was ashamed of it and it broke Delsins' heart to hear how ashamed she sounded.

"ELLIE!" Joels' Yell echoed Delsin saw Ellie flinch at the sound of his voice and Delsin rounded on Joel Drawing his M1911 Pistol as he yelled "Don't you ever raise your voice again!" there was screeching heard from down in the basement as Bill said "Damn it guys you've done it now"

Delsin quickly ran over to Ellie as he said as calmly as possible "where is the spare mask Ellie" Instantly Ellie went into her bag and handed Delsin the mask and he took it adjusting it to fit his head and he put it on then looked at Joel and saw both he and Bill had done the same thing then he said "let go"

Joel put his hand on Delsins' shoulder as he said "you don't call the shots I do"

Delsin took his hand off his shoulder as he said "fine whatever lead the way bill" They followed Bill through the basement until they reached another building then Bill suddenly stopped then Delsin Drew his M1911 pistol and motioned to Ellie to get behind him which she did and he aimed his gun as Joel said "watch it kid I don't want anything shot unless it's a clicker or a bloater"

Delsin made sure Ellie was ok as he said "What ever Joel" they continued to walk through the spore infested basement until they reached a stairway that lead up and Bill started to climb it as he said "there may be Stalkers or worse up here so just be careful"

they all nodded as Ellie whispered "what's your name?"

Delsin looked back at her and whispered "I'll tell you when we are safe at Bills' hideout"

Ellie nodded and they continued up the stairs until the spores cleared that's when Bill, Joel and Delsin pulled off their masks and Delsin handed his to Ellie who pushed it back as she said "Keep it" Delsin Nodded and put the mask in his bag then Delsin saw Ellie look at Bill as she said "so how much further"

Bill turned to look at her as he whispered "shh there are still infected and stuff close by"

Ellie nodded in agreement and stayed close to Delsin then Delsin pulled out his Father's 9mm pistol and Checked the clip which was empty then he saw right at his feet were fifteen rounds for his 9mm and loaded the clip with ten of the rounds then loaded the Clip into the pistol as he handed it to Ellie as he whispered in her ear "take this pistol"

Ellie took the pistol in her hand as she whispered "thanks for the pistol" Delsin nodded and continued to walk behind Joel and Bill and soon they were out onto the main street again and soon they were jogging down the street Until Delsin heard a clanking sound behind him. he instantly turned around to see Ellie with a can rolling away from her feet and Behind her Clickers were pouring out of the houses and Delsin yelled "Ellie run I'll be right behind you"

"But"

Delsin was Worried at this point as he said "no buts just go"

Ellie ran past him as he pulled out his M1911 pistol and started shooting and soon clickers started dropping but soon Delsin heard a clicking noise signaling that the Gun was out of ammo as Delsin turned on his heel and started running as fast as possible but when he saw that no one was in front of him and he Just continued running down the street with one thought Running through his head and that was 'is Ellie ok?'

(Ellies' POV)

Ellie ran a few steps behind Joel and Bill as and she heard Fast foot steps behind her and she pulled out the Pistol the kid Gave her and turned around and pulled the trigger dropping a runner that was running after her and turned back around and ran as fast as her legs would carry her Until Joel and Bill went into a building and Ellie saw Bill holding the door for her and Ellie sprinted into the building sliding to the floor the Pistol the kid gave to her still In her hand and she was panting heavily and she heard Joels' foot steps walk over to her and pick her up by the coller of her shirt as he yelled "Where did you get that Gun!" Ellie didn't answer as Joel repeated himself "where!"

he yelled it louder that time Ellie was crying now as she Yelled "The kid" Ellie took in a breath as she said "The kid ... he gave me the gun"

Ellie was Thrown to the ground and Joel picked up the Pistol the kid gave Ellie as she crawled as far away from Joel as possible and she saw Bill put his shotgun down on a table as he said with a sigh "home sweet home well at least it isn't infested with infected"

Ellie pulled her legs up to her chest and started to cry with one on person on her mind and that person was the kid that saved her life on multiple occasions and after what felt like hours Ellie had stopped crying and now her breath was shaking she saw Bill aproch her slowly as if she were a animal that was easily startled but he handed her a can of spaghetti as he said "Hey kid you ok" Ellie stayed quiet as she nodded her head yes and Bill put the can in front of Ellie and put a fork in the can as he said in a caring voice "eat up you will need your strength" Ellie Leaned forward and Reached out a shaky hand and grabbed the can curiously then started eating as Bill Smiled at her as he said "If you ever need to talk just ask ok" Ellie nodded yes as Bill walked away and Ellie Heard him say to Joel "Joel Give her back the Pistol it's not yours to take" Ellie saw Joel move his hand to his pocket and pulled out the same Gun The kid gave Ellie and he handed it to Bill then Bill Walked over to Ellie and handed the Gun to Ellie with his hand around the barrel and the Handle facing Ellie and Ellie Wrapped her hand around the Handle and held it close. Bill looked at her and said "Don't Let Joel treat you like that and use that Gun of he ever Tries anything that you don't like ok?" Ellie nodded her head yes and she finished off the can of spaghetti and handed it to Bill and he walked off Ellie studied the pistol and it had A.R carved into the handle on one side but Delsin .R Carved on the other side and the hand writing seem different. "Delsin" Ellie whispered to herself she now knew the kids' name but she never got the chance to thank him for saving her.

Ellie risked a Glance at Joel and saw him Drinking some kind of liquid that she knew wasn't water.

3 bottles later Bill had led Ellie to a Room upstairs and she was now laying on her back with the Gun the boy whos' name is Delsin and she heard a loud Clumping coming up the stairs and she had a bad feeling in her stomach.


End file.
